quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Immigrants Ancestors to America
To The Colonies From England to South Carolina Richard Kirkland (c.1670 - 1743) From England to Connecticut C John Coit (1590 - 1659) D Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) H Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594 - 1654), 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut R Richard Raymond (c.1602 - 1692) * m. Judith Williams (c.1610 - 1692) S Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605 - 1686), an original proprietor of Norwich, Connecticut * m. Ann Bourn (1615 - 1684) W Gov. George Wyllys (1590 - 1645), 4th Governor of the Colony of Connecticut From England to Rhode Island B Rufus Barton (1606 - 1648) G James Greene (1626 - 1698), commissioner of the colony of Rhode Island Dr. John Green (1590 - 1658), co founder of Warwick, Rhode Island Maj. John Greene, Jr. (1620 - 1708), deputy governor of Rhode Island Jone Greene (c.1630 - ?) Mary Greene (1633 - 1686) Sen. Peter Greene (1620 - 1659), president or governor of Rhode Island Thomas Greene (1628 - 1717), commissioner of the colony of Rhode Island From England to Maine S James Stackpole (1652 - 1761) From England to Massachusetts A Henry Adams (1583 - 1646), ancestor to President John Adams (1735 - 1826) Hope Allen (1625 - c.1677) Maj. Gen. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661) B Maj. William Boardman (1614 - 1672) John Brocklebank (c.1630 - 1666) Maj. Thomas Brown (1645 - 1709) Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659), founder of Concord, Massachusetts C Capt. John Carter (1616 - 1692) * m. Elizabeth Kendall (1613 - 1691) Thomas Carter (c.1588 - 1652) William Chandler (1595 - 1642) * m. Annis Bayford (1603 - 1683) Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697) Constable James Cole (1600 - 1692) D Roger Derby (1643 - 1698) E Richard Evans (c.1615 - 1662) F Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), first settler of Medway, Massachusetts Jonathan Fairbanks (1595 - 1668) Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712), soldier in King Philip's War George Fowle (1610 - 1682) * m. Mary Tufts (1613 - 1676) Capt. William French (1603 - 1681) G Joseph Grafton (c.1596 - 1682) Percival Green (1603 - 1639) H John Hall (1627 - 1701) William Hartwell (1613 - 1690) Maj. William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) Walter Haynes (1583 - 1655) George Hayward (1604 - 1671) George Hodges (? - ?) Rev. Edward Holyoke (1585 - 1660) Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704) * m. Mary Rogers (1628 - 1690) J Francis Johnson (c.1607 - 1691) John Jones (1623 - 1673) K Samuel King (1633 - 1721) William King (1595 - 1649) * m. Dorothy Hayne (c.1601 - ?) John Kitchen (c.1619 - 1676) Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661 - 1711) L Gov. Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616 - 1676) Thomas Leverett (1591 - 1650) Rev. John Lothrop (1584 - 1653), a first settler of Barnstable, Massachusetts Thomas Low (1605 - 1677) M George Morton (1587 - 1624), historian N Rev. James Noyes (1608 - 1656), co founder of Newbury, Massachusetts P Lt. Francis Peabody (1618 - 1705) Capt. John Peabody (1590 - 1667), built the first brick house in America John Perkins (1583 - 1654) John Porter (1596 - 1676) Dea. Luke Potter (1608 - 1697) John Prescott (1605 - 1681), founder of Lancaster, Massachusetts John Proctor (1595 - 1672) Lt. John Putnam (1580 - 1662) Capt. John Putnam (1627 - 1710) Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686) R William Reed (1601 - 1656) * m. Mabel Kendall (1604 - 1690) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) Dea. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663) Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court Thomas Roberts (Abt. 1616 - 1663) Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598 - 1655) Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676) S William Sargent (? - ?) Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c.1611 - 1656) Capt. Joseph Syll (? - ?) Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605 - 1696) Dep. Gov. Samuel Symonds (1595 - 1678), Deputy Governor of Massachusetts Bay Colony Col. James Swan (1754 -1830), paid America's debt with France after the ARW T Nathaniel Treadway (1615 - 1689) Lt. Robert Turner, Jr. (1611 - 1651) W Capt. Richard Walker (1590 - Bef. 1687) Capt. Samuel Walker (1615 - 1684) William Warner (1594 - ?), original proprietor of Ipswich, Massachusetts William Wentworth (1615 - 1697) John Williams (1664 - 1732) George Wheeler (1606 - 1687) From France to Massachusetts Philipe L'Anglais (1651 - 1736), Salem's wealthiest merchant of his time From England to Virginia Col. Robert Pitt (1606 - c.1672), colonel and commander of Virginia's Militia Michael Williams (c.1617 - 1650) From England to New York Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599 - 1663), founder of New York State * m. Mary Willemson Deurcant (1601 - 1665) William Ludlam (1600 - 1665) Nathaniel Slyvester (1610 - 1680), main purchaser of Shelter Island To The United States From Scotland to North Carolina D William Alexander MacDougall (1800 - 1874) From Canada to Massachusetts C Charlotte Cunningham (1817 - 1888) From Germany to Massachusetts G Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883)